


April Fools, Baby

by earthcanonlybecleansedwithfire



Category: NCIS
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Tiva Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthcanonlybecleansedwithfire/pseuds/earthcanonlybecleansedwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Ziva have something to tell everyone on April Fools day, they thing it's a joke... but what if it isn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools, Baby

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony and I walk into the bullpen hand in hand. I look up at tony and see a ginormous grin evident on his face. One of equal or greater strength was splayed across my face. We get settled into our desks and McGee comes walking in. He looks at us worriedly, obviously wondering what was going to happen that us wearily, he sits down in his chair. McGee walks over to his desk, sits down and see the coffee we placed with a note on his desk. He peels the note off the coffee and reads it.

_'McGee, happy April Fools Day. Don't get pranked! ~Ziva and Tony_

McGee looks up at us, coffee in hand, a look of worry in his eyes. I get up and walk over to his desk. I grab the coffee out of his hand and go to take a sip.

"Ziva!" Tony yells in my direction.

"A sip won't hurt us. You know that. Besides, i'm showing him we didn't do anything to the coffee."

And I take a sip, swallow, set the coffee carefully on his desk and take off running.

McGee's P.O.V

Ziva carefully sets the coffee down and takes off running in the direction of the breakroom and the restrooms. Tony gets up, walks towards me, takes a gulp of coffee, sets it back down and says,

"See, it's fine. I am going to check on Ziva. I will be right back. When Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs gets here, don't let them leave. Got it?"

Tony follows Ziva and i am left all alone in the pen. I pick up the coffee and tentatively take a sip. It didn't taste off and i wondered why Ziva had rushed so suddenly to the bathroom. Ducky walks into the bullpen then.

"Hey, Ducky." I say, greeting him.

"Hello Timothy. Do you know why Mr. Palmer told me that Tony and Ziva wanted to meet with us up here?"

"No idea. They should be back in a few minutes though. Sit, I'm sure Tony won't mind.

I watch ducky sit down and make himself comfortable. A few seconds later I hear an incredibly Abby-sounding squeal coming from behind me. I try to stand up but find that when I try to stand my chair comes with me.

"Damn it DiNozzo." I say under my breath. Abby rushes over to me and asks what's wrong.

"April Fools prank. Go into DiNozzo's top desk drawer and grab a pair of scissors."

Abby opens Tony's desk drawer to find it full of glitter. She digs around in the glitter for a few seconds and comes up empty handed. She looks at me, a sorry look in her eyes.

"You could look in Ziva's desk." I suggest hopefully, already tired of being stuck to my chair.

"And risk the Mossad Israeli wrath? I don't think so!" Abby exclaims adamantly.

"What did you do now Abby?"Gibbs asks as he walks into the bullpen, customary coffee in hand.

"Tiva glued Timmy to his chair. And hid the scissors so we can't cut him free."

Gibbs opens his desk drawer, rummages around for a few seconds, and slides a pair of scissors across the desk to Abby. She grabs them, walks over to me, kneels down and starts to cut my pants away from my legs. I see Ziva and Tony walking back into the bullpen. Tony sees Abby kneeling over me and starts to silently laugh. Ziva looks at us and says

"Hello Abby. Ducky."

"Hi, Ziva." Ducky says in return. Abby just glares at her.

"What did I do?" Ziva asks.

"Scissors mysteriously went missing and you guys super-glued Timmy to his chair."

"Tony! I said hiding the scissors was taking it one hop too far."

"Step. Not hop, Sweet cheeks."

"Whatever."

"Now that everyone is here I suggest we tell them now?" Tony asks Ziva.

"Okay." She says quietly to him. "Alright everyone, you probably are wondering why we called a 'campfire' as Tony seems to call it now." Ziva states, getting our attention, " Everyone to Director Shepard's office, now."

Abby quickly finishes snipping my favorite pants away from my legs and Tony tosses me a pair of sweatpants from his bottom drawer. I quickly put them on and follow the rest of the team up the catwalk into Jenny's office. Ziva knocks and peeks her head in the doorway.

"Hey, Jenny." She says.

Ziva's P.O.V

I see Jenny motion for me to bring everybody in. Everyone walked in and sat in various seats around the conference table. Gibbs and Jenny were sitting next to each other on one side of the table, holding hands. Abby and McGee were doing the same thing on the other side of the table. Ducky was sitting at the end of the table, facing us. Tony and I stood in front of the conference table, butterflies raking my stomach.

I look at Tony for support and he nods at me subtly. I take a deep breath to calm myself and begin speaking.

"Okay, I had how I was going to tell you guys this all planned out but that plan flew out the window so screw it. I'm pregnant."

Jenny already knew, so she just smiled at us caringly. Gibbs looked surprised. Ducky had the normal happy ducky expression and Abby and McGee looked suspicious.

"You know April fools day is only one day right?" Abby asks.

"Yes but what does that have to do with the price of tea in Japan?"

"China" Tony whispers in my ear.

"Whatever" I whisper back at him.

"Well, it is April fools day, and you just played a prank on me, so I think the least you can give us is the benefit of doubt."

"Abby." I say in her direction.

"What Ziva?"

"How hard is it for a normal person to fake an ultrasound?"

"Pretty hard. Why?"

"Then can you tell if this is real or not?" I say, taking a black and white photograph out of my pocket, unfolding it, and handing it to the Goth.

She looks at it, sees the name and date at the top and says to McGee

"This is the real McCoy."

She passes it around and everyone starts cooing at the paper. Abby starts to question us while everyone is huddled around the black and white blob that is my baby on the paper.

"Let me guess. 11 weeks right?"

"Yep." Tony said, moving so he was behind me and snaking his arms around my sides so his hands are resting on the place where Junior is.

"Sorry about your pants Tim." I say.

"It was Ziva's idea!" Tony butts in, saying.

I turn around and knee him in the balls saying "Was not."

While grimaced and huddled over in pain, Tony teases me, saying, "Ziva. Exposing our child to violence at such a young age."

I laugh and say, "As of yet, you are lucky I haven't murdered anyone."

Tony just smiles warily and turns towards everyone saying "I would say 'before you guys get too caught up in peanut we have something else to say' but it's too late for that and so I am just going to say it."

Tali's P.O.V

I look down on my sister, in the NCIS building in America, pregnant by the love of her life and happy. I see her kneeing Tony in the balls and them him saying that it is too late to say something but he was going to say it anyway.

Tony got down on his left knee and pulled an engagement ring out of his pocket. Ziva had started to cry and Tony asks,

"Sweet Cheeks. I love you and our baby. I want this to be forever and always. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ziva nods, tears streaming down her face and her hands tenting her nose and mouth. Tony stands up and pulls Ziva in for a passionate kiss.

I smile and look away from the scene. My gaze was drawn to a figure in the distance.

"Hello, Kate." I say.

"Hey tali. Did he do it yet?:

"Yes. You just missed it."

"Damn it. Anyway, your Ima is saying it's time to come in."

"Okay Kate." I say, as we walk over the white clouds to get to the house, where Ima is standing, looking like a more mature, slightly older version of Ziva is waiting on the porch for us. Kate puts her arm around my shoulders and I knew that Ziva and Tony were going to be very happy.

My work here is done.

 


End file.
